


ladrien snuggles

by adalysse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR SNUGGLES, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, a little eensy bit sexual, adrien is an awkward mess, and so is ladybug, angry cheese man, did i mention im a slut for snuggles, just some absolutely Tooth Rotting fluff for yall, ladrien, literally nothing but ladrien, man this sounds much more sexual than intended, plagg has a foul mouth but otherwise its completely gen, plagg shows up, rest assured theyre just cuddles, tagging correctly who is she, taking it slow, tikki makes a guest appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adalysse/pseuds/adalysse
Summary: Adrien and the savior of Paris have some well deserved cuddle time, in which both parties are as awkward as physically possible.





	1. snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> incredibly self indulgent fluff honestly and i have absolutely nothing else to say for myself

They'd been seeing each other for a few weeks, but every time Ladybug knocked on his window Adrien's heart skipped a beat.

She waited outside to be invited into his room, despite Adrien always keeping her window a little propped. He secretly hoped that he'd wake up one day and she would already be there.

To his shock, she was wearing her hair down today. It was a really good look on her.

"H-Hey, Adrien," she said shyly, swinging herself off the ledge. "Is it a bad time?"

"Um, no," Adrien said. Ladybug had a knack for coming on the nights he didn't have any homework or photoshoots. It wasn't often that he had a free evening, but more often than not he was glad to spend it with Ladybug. Nino could wait. "It's never a bad time."

Adrien sat down on his bed and Ladybug followed his lead, perching on the edge. She wasn't quite comfortable in his room yet, looking around at what had changed since she'd last been over. It wasn't much: he'd rearranged a few books in a fit of procrastination, but nothing major.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing. He could feel her presence, a slight prickling down the side of his arm that raised goosebumps and made his heart beat faster. He wasn't sure if touching her arm would be too forward. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to feel her skin, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

She touched his hand, the contact sending jolts of feeling up his arm. A finger curled around to brush between the covers and his palm. He internally panicked. What if she took it away? What if she thought that he didn't like it?

Her eyes darted between their hands and his face. She wasn't sure either. "Do you want me to...?" Her hand shifted, like she was about to pull away.

"Oh, no, you're—this is good." He put his other hand on top of hers, giving it a little squeeze.

She giggled nervously, then stacked her free hand on top of his. She turned a bit, and then he turned a bit, and before long they were facing each other, separated only by a pile of sweaty hands and a blanket Ladybug had heaped up on her lap.

His lady smiled at him, a gentle smile that showed her teeth. Her sparkling blue eyes were so pretty when she smiled like that, the corners crinkling up in such a cute way. She was too much.

In a fit of confidence, he leaned over and hugged her. He let himself slouch into her chest and molded his body to hers, a long uninterrupted line of contact from his collarbones to his hips. His head was all the way over her shoulder, Adrien not being confident enough to bury his face in her neck. He ran his fingers up and down her back, then stopped, wondering if he'd overstepped.

He'd surprised her, but Ladybug quickly warmed up to it. She shifted so she comfortably supported his weight, one arm braced behind her while the other hung around his waist.

He let himself breathe again.

She hummed a little bit, a few notes to a tune he didn't know, then she clammed up. "Sorry."

"No, it was... it was kind of cute." He tentatively rubbed up and down her sides, trying to get her to hum again without being too obvious.

It was so easy to be around her as Chat Noir, but when he was Adrien it was like all his confidence evaporated, replaced by a queasy feeling in his chest. Like being drunk and hungover at the same time, or eating expired camembert. Plagg was unsympathetic to his plight, which was honestly about par for the course.

He wanted Ladybug to love him as him, the real Adrien, untouched by his father's whims and photoshoots and fame and Chinese lessons and anxiety. He wanted her to love him as Chat Noir. But this was nice too.

The suit material was thin enough that he could just barely feel her skin beneath it. While he didn't get a hum, he did get a little sigh, a puff of air that went down the back of his shirt. He enjoyed it immensely, surely more than he should. It was only a breath, after all, but there was something so wonderfully simple and sweet about it. Like every time they touched.

He still didn't quite know what the protocol was for dating.

Adrien slid down her front, slowly so that she could stop him if she wanted. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, except that he wanted to cuddle. He buried his head in the blanket. It was soft. To his chagrin, he couldn't really feel her warmth. It made him a little sad. Was it too late to go back into the hug? Maybe he should ask.

Ladybug broke from her calming little touches to something with more purpose. She raked her fingers up his back and to his neck, where the sensation was intense.

He pressed his head into her lap and breathed out, carefully not making any noise even as he breathed in suddenly. His hands fell from her hips.

She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching the scalp with the tips of her fingernails. This time, he wasn't able to bite back the content noise that rose from his throat.

Ladybug started humming, switching from one tune to the next as she messed with his hair. She was drawing little circles in his head, playing with his hair, twisting it a little, but always going back to her rhythmic scratching that left his skin tingling like it'd been reborn.

He laid there, completely slack and immobile for what seemed like forever but was more reasonably five minutes. He was honestly pretty out of it by the time she stopped.

He sat up like he'd just woken up from a full night's sleep. "My-I mean, Ladybug. What's..." His voice trailed off.

Ladybug was red in the face, a silly little smile on her face. He figured he looked about the same. This softer side of her was still a new occurence, but one he welcomed with open arms. She seemed so different from what she was on the job, but he liked both sides just fine. "Was that okay?" she asked, hands still draped over his shoulders.

He nodded drowsily. He hadn't quite realized how touch-starved he'd been until she stopped.

"Good." Her mouth was slightly open, her lips red and round and shiny. They were perfect. He wanted to kiss her then and there, wrap his arms around her neck and pull her in close before their lips met. But what was the protocol for these things? What if they started making out? What would it be like to make out with a superhero? How did you even kiss someone?

"Are you sure?" Ladybug asked. Her eyebrows were knit in concern, eyes squinting quizzically. He must have made a weird face. Her mind was at work, trying to figure out the problem and fix it. Definitely one of her top five qualities. He flushed with embarrassment.

He bit the inside of his cheek to bring himself back to life. Instead of answering, he went in for another hug. He was greedy, greedy for warmth.

Adrien propped himself up on his knees to bridge the gap between them, but miscalculated and fell on top of her. She let out a startled noise as he bowled her over.

He sat up quickly, pulling her up with him. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to," he pleaded as she started to laugh.

"It's okay. I just never thought of you as—well—I'm a little clumsy, too." She gave him a friendly shoulder hug, still laughing.

Adrien burned as she composed herself. He couldn't believe he'd accidentally glomped Ladybug. Even though she acted like it was no big deal. Plagg would never let him live this down. The little terror was probably hiding somewhere in the room, ready to blackmail at a moment's notice.

She swept her arms around him gently, pulling him into her chest with the intensity of an anime character.

He started rubbing her back with the tips of his fingers. Her back was full of tense muscles, and she arched back with an alarmed expression.

"Sorry—" Adrien rushed to apologize, but Ladybug cut him off.

"No, no, you're fine. It j-just felt a little weird," she stuttered. Her face was pearly red and her eyes were downcast, like she couldn't quite look him in the eye. Sometimes she got like this, a stuttering blushing mess. It had been more of a problem when they had first started dating, but eventually she'd gotted used to them just sitting next to each other holding hands. Then, they'd upgraded to hugs, and today they'd tried backrubs.

He figured that it meant he'd pushed too far.

He relented and rubbed up and down her arms, as much as he wanted to keep hugging her. Seeing her so vulnerable and soft was reward enough. It made his heart sing, that she trusted him so much. Was this what love was?

She relaxed, and the light came back into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe that it was you." And with that, she wrapped herself around him and pulled him tight.

He was almost too eager to oblige.


	2. sunshine cat and cheese boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunshine boy vents and cheese cat is having none of it, also a bit of ladynoir for the boys back home

Adrien sat bolt upright. The clock read 1:46. "What if it's all just a dream? It's too good to be true."  
Plagg groaned. "Go the fuck to sleep."

\--

"You're awful chipper today, milady," Chat Noir quipped as Ladybug stood beside him. The woman they'd just freed from an akuma was hugging her nephew, heartfelt declarations no doubt on her lips.   
Ladybug hummed. "I might say the same for you, Chat."  
He strode to her other side. "Who, me? I'm just feline particularly satisfied for a job well done." If Ladybug was happy, it would naturally lift his mood a bit.   
"That was a stretch," Ladybug laughed. It was a little different from the way she laughed when she was with Adrien, less released and carefree. Even with Chat Noir, she was guarded.   
Her earrings gave a warning beep. "Looks like I'm about to change back," she said.   
"What a shame. A kiss for the road?" Chat puckered up.   
"Dream on, kitty." Ladybug patted his head, the unexpected touch sending warmth skating across his skin. "I'm taken."  
"Is that so?" He leaned against his staff, an interested smile playing on his lips.   
She turned his back to him, glancing over her shoulder coyly. "My boyfriend's none of your business." And with that she was gone. 

\--

"PLAGG!" Adrien catapulted out of bed. The clock read 2:51. "She considers me her b-b...."   
"Boyfriend. Yes. You told me." Plagg was awake, but at what cost.   
"Boyfriend! Wow," he murmured. He flopped face first onto his bed. "I love her, Plagg. I really do."  
"Maybe you can try kissing her sometime," Plagg retorted dryly.   
Adrien cried out in a scandalized sound. "I can't just kiss her, Plagg! What if she doesn't like it?"  
He rolled over. Kissing Ladybug, in a purely hypothetical way, sounded great. There was absolutely no reason why he couldn't. But he just... couldn't.   
"Then ask her. It doesn't take a genius," Plagg said irately. He was dragging himself towards the cheese fridge, resigned to the fate that is nightblogger Adrien.   
"But it's such an awkward situation! How do you even kiss?" He was fully awake now with no intention of stopping, pacing the room.   
"Don't ask me. Kwamis are strictly platonic." Plagg nursed a piece of finely aged camembert on his bedside table.   
"Plagg." Adrien stopped dead in his tracks, an awful thought occuring to him. "Why does Ladybug like the fake me, but not the real me?"  
"Dunno."   
Adrien sat down on the ground, mind racing. Why did Ladybug like him? He was just a model. Someone to idolize. "What if she's just a fan of my work, and she's just trying to get close to me to manipulate me?"  
"Kid, you really need to go to bed. You don't look at someone that way unless you love them."  
"I..." Adrien whipped around. "You think Ladybug like-likes me?"  
Plagg groaned. "Of course. You two wouldn't be dating otherwise."  
"I guess we are kind of dating," Adrien mused.   
Plagg clamped his hands over his ears and tried to tune him out. The kid was so dense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm yeah this is all thats written at the moment but! i'll finish it at some point. lots more ladrien in the old hard drive. some memes in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought my first contribution to the world of fanfiction would be about a kids superhero show but it is what it is


End file.
